Idiota
by Hitomi black dark
Summary: No puede haber un mayor idiota que ese al que una vez llamé amigo y que hoy me declara su amor. ¿Luchaste todo este tiempo solo para que yo regresará a la aldea, y a tu lado? Eres un idiota Naruto Uzumaki. FanFic Yaoi con contenido lemmon.


_**Disclaimer** : _Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Idiota © Hitomi-chan_

 _ **Aviso** :_

Pueden buscarme en wattpad como **Hitomi_Black** donde apenas me cree una cuenta y estaré subiendo los fic corregidos, terminando los abandonados que tengo y publicando nuevos también. Espero verlos por allá ;)

Chica/os que me leen y a veces quieren preguntarme algo o simplemente hacer la platica ;), les dejo mi twitter que cree en el 2011 y nunca use XD, pero que ahora prometo ponerme al día con todo, si quieren buscarme soy **Mari_18cat** Y si quieren hasta nos creamos una comunidad SasuHina twittera xD.

Nos podemos hacer promoción de nuestros fic entre nosotras, etc...

* * *

 ***************** Idiota *****************

* * *

Una vez más en esta maldita aldea que no lograba traerme ni un solo buen recuerdo, sino fuera por el idiota de Naruto y su obstinación conmigo era claro que jamás volvería a este lugar donde vi morir a mis padres y mi hermano se condeno a vivir una vida miserable.

No podía decir que odiaba la aldea en la cual nací, al menos ya no podía odiarla como antes, Itachi amo este lugar y yo simplemente ya no tenia a donde más ir, ya no poseía una meta que deseará alcanzar, ya no tenia razones para seguir adelante.

—Sasuke kun— De nuevo la voz de Sakura entrando a mi habitación es la única que me saca de mis pensamientos —Te traje un poco de comida— Eso era más que obvio ya que entro con una bandeja en las manos y algunos platos de comida.

De inmediato acerco una silla a mi cama y coloco cuidadosamente la bandeja con comida a un lado mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a acercarme un poco de esa comida, por un segundo había olvidado que ese estúpido rubio había echo que perdiera mi brazo izquierdo, y ahora necesitaba un poco de ayuda para alimentarme mientras aprendía a lidiar con nueva condición.

—Vamos, come— No entendía por que Sakura podía ser así, aunque siempre la rechace en el pasado seguía con su obsesión por mi, fue justo en este momento recordé esa imagen del pasado donde estábamos en la misma situación y yo lance contra ella lo que me ofrecía luego de correrla, no soportaba esa personalidad suya, pero ya no tenia ánimos ni fuerzas para correrla ahora, además debía agradecerle que fuera perdonado y estuviera libre, al menos eso tenia a su favor esa chica.

—¿Como esta el teme?— Antes de que pudiera comenzar a comer, por la puerta entraba ese idiota rubio que tantos problemas me habia causado.

—Ya te dije que te quedarás en tu habitación Naruto— Sakura se puso de inmediato de pie dejando de lado la comida y tratando de que el Uzumaki no se moviera de más. —Tu también estas herido— Y era verdad, ese tipo también sacrifico su brazo derecho con tal de detenerme y traerme de vuelta, en definitiva era un idiota.

—Yo estoy bien, solo quería ver al teme— Pude ver como Sakura suspiraba y lo dejaba pasar para que llegará a mi lado, parece ser que ella también se dio por vencida en tratar de controlarlo.

Algo que siempre me pregunté es como Naruto podía tener esa sonrisa estúpida todo el tiempo, no importaba que pasará , siempre lograba tener ánimos y fuerzas para continuar, odiaba admitirlo pero ahora tenia envidia de esa personalidad del Uzumaki, ahora que ya no tenia nada por que luchar, quería ser un poco como ese que alguna vez llamé compañero de equipo, quería volver a tener una meta por la cual luchar.

—El equipo 7 al fin se reúne de nuevo— Sakura sonrió al ver a Naruto a mi lado y se acerco a nosotros, podía ver su intento por no llorar , si era de nostalgia o alegría era algo que no sabia.

Solo espero que no se les ocurriera un abrazo grupal o algo así, aunque conociendo a esos dos seguramente ya lo estaban pensando, para mi fortuna una de las enfermeras compañeras de Sakura entro a la habitación llevándose a la peli rosa para que la auxiliara en una emergencia con una embarazada. Ahora solo estaba Naruto conmigo, y por más extraño que pareciera estaba sumamente tranquilo y callado, ni siquiera pareciera que fuera él en realidad.

—Sabes— Al fin se digno a hablarme mientras caminaba a la puerta de esa habitación —Eres en verdad un verdadero idiota Sasuke Uchiha— Cuando llego a esa puerta la cerro y coloco el seguro en ella. —Me hiciste pasar por muchas cosas para poder al fin traerte de vuelta— Giro a verme y de nuevo comenzó a acercarse a mi cama, no sabia que diablos le pasaba, ni por que cerraba la puerta con seguro, ahora ambos estábamos débiles y no podíamos comenzar una pelea de nuevo, ni siquiera tenia mi chakra estable como para poder usarlo.

—Yo no te pedí que te empeñaras en traerme— Me levante un poco de mi cama y trate de sentarme en ella, si quería pelear no le diría que no a ese rubio.

—Pero yo quería que volvieras— Ahora estaba frente a mi, parado como si nada mientras me veía y su cara parecía no tener expresión alguna. —Primero fue por que se lo prometí a Sakura chan — Me puse de pie para no dejar que me viera hacia abajo debido a mi posición al estar sentado y lo encaré de frente como él lo estaba haciendo conmigo. —Pero luego descubrí que lo estaba haciendo por mi—

—¿Que, era tu segunda meta en la vida luego de ser Hokage?— Era un tipo obstinado y terco, y era claro que nunca se perdono que él se fuera de la aldea como un traidor, para Naruto él siempre fue un amigo que no debía irse de esa forma, ni hacer lo que hizo.

—No— Sus ojos azules estaban centrados en los míos, parecía que ni siquiera parpadeaba en ese momento —Yo quería que volvieras a la aldea, que volvieras... — Hizo un silencio que me incomodo, de echo todo ese momento me estaba incomodando —...Conmigo— Un suave sonrojo se poso sobre las mejillas del rubio mientras me decía eso, ¿Que diablos le estaba pasando a ese tipo?

Me alejé de inmediato de él, pero a la vez no podía apartar mi mirada, estaba tratando de procesar lo ocurrido ¿Acaso eso era una confesión de amor?, o era solo que el cansancio y debilidad que tenia me estaban jugando una mala broma, sea lo que sea en verdad que era extraño.

—Hace tiempo Hinata chan se me confeso al pensar que moriría— Bajo la mirada y apretó su único puño, parecía recordar ese momento. —Aunque no pude corresponder a sus sentimientos, entendí por que lo hizo— De nuevo alzo su vista hacia mi y sonrió estúpidamente como siempre. —Y yo quiero confesar también mis sentimientos luego de casi morir— De nuevo ese estúpido sonrojo en sus mejillas, no podía creer que en verdad ese tipo estaba diciendo eso. —Yo...— dio un paso hacia mi, mientras yo daba dos hacia atrás para alejarme —...Te amo Uchiha Sasuke—

Sin pensarlo, acerté un fuerte golpe en la cara de ese tipo con mi puño derecho hasta mandarlo al suelo haciendo que se tocará la mejilla y esta vez estuviera roja por el golpe y no por esa estúpida vergüenza que sentía.

—¿Acaso la pelea te dejo peor de lo que estabas?— Era verdad que aún estaba débil, pero en ese momento logré tener fuerzas para acercarme de nuevo a ese tipo y tomarlo por el cuello mientras lo alzaba en el aire. —Sabia que eras estúpido, pero nunca que lo fueras a tal grado— Con rabia lance a ese rubio a uno de los sillones que adornaban mi habitación de hospital y le dedique una de mis más frías e indiferentes miradas. —Lárgate de mi habitación— Ahora me arrepentía de haber pensado por un segundo en ser como él.

—Por ti es que entrené cada día— Con la mirada fija al suelo, ese tipo aún seguía hablándome. —Aún cuando deseaba ser Hokage, solo quería serlo para poder traerte de vuelta y estar contigo— Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se acomodará en ese sillón y llevaba su mano a su cabellera para revolverla un poco. —No se como diablos paso, tampoco se exactamente cuando fue que comencé con este estúpido sentimiento— Suspiro un poco y giro su mirada a la gran ventana que dejaba ver un gran árbol de cerezo. —Solo se que al escuchar a Hinata chan confesarse, entendí que no era ella quien ocupaba un lugar en mi— Volvió a sonreí y esta vez se rasco la nuca de forma nerviosa. —Ni siquiera Sakura chan puede hacerme sentir como tu cuando pienso en ella—

Ya era bastante para mi, me acerque a él y active mi sharingan con el poco chakra que era capaz de controlar, callaría la boca de Naruto así se esfumarán todas las pocas fuerzas que aún me quedaban.

—No pido me correspondas— Al verme acercar a él solo sonrió y puso su mano al frente como una señal de que no estaba buscando pelea. —Solo quería decirlo, y que tu lo supieras— Estaba sonriéndome como siempre lo hacia, sus ojos ahora estaban cerrados por causa de su gran sonrisa, pero parecía sincero en cada una de sus palabras.

Era verdad que en mi vida había recibido múltiples declaraciones de amor de varias chicas, jamás un chico se me había confesado, Y para colmo el chico frente a mi no era cualquier chico, era el que en la academia me robo mi primer beso accidentalmente, ese que me busco y rogó por hacerme volver durante años, el mismo que estuvo dispuesto a morir con tal de ayudarme a no caer en la oscuridad, el mismo que ahora me confesaba su amor por mi.

Sin darme cuenta desactive mi sharingan y me acerque más a él, no es que su confesión me molestará, lo que me irritaba era que fuera precisamente él quien me declara su amor. Durante años él permaneció en mis pensamientos, pero como un recuerdo de mi pasado, como esas imágenes viejas donde él solo tenia ojos para Sakura y a mi me llamaba Teme.

—Así que me amas— Tome su barbilla y lo obligue a que me viera, pude ver como se sonrojaba con esa acción y no puede evitar sonreír al verlo. —No sabia que eras gay— coloque mis piernas al rededor de las de él y lo golpeé suavemente en la frente haciendo que su cabeza quedará apoyada en el respaldo de ese sillón. —Pero creo que te debo un favor— No sabia si eso era bueno, no era mi primera experiencia sexual con un hombre, pero ahora era Naruto el que estaba frente a mi, no cualquier otro tipo que me encontrará en una de mis misiones o encuentros casuales.

—Teme— Trato de decirme algo, pero de inmediato se callo al sentir como comencé a desabotonar esa camisa de hospital dejando al descubierto ese perfecto pecho trabajado ahora cubierto por vendajes causa de su herida en el hombro derecho. Sonreí al ver como se estremecía al sentir mi mano recorre ese pecho hasta llegar a su estomago, justo sobre su marca de jinchuriki.

—¿Así que este pecho fue trabajado por mi?— Apoye mis rodillas sobre el sillón y deje que el peso de mi cuerpo cayera sobre sus caderas quedando sentado sobre él. —¿Que, no es esto lo que querías?— Los ojos azules de ese chico se abrieron a más no poder al ver mis acciones, al parecer no se esperaba eso de mi parte.

—Yo...— Me estaba gustando esa mirada estúpida que estaba poniendo, una mezcla entra incredulidad y vergüenza que era graciosa en él. —...Teme— Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar llevo su única mano hasta mi nuca y me jalo hacia él haciendo que nuestros labios se unieran un un beso que no tardo en intensificar al abrirse paso entre mi boca metiendo su lengua y saboreando mi interior.

Quería alejarlo un poco, pero tenia que admitir que me estaba gustando ese contacto, sentirlo dentro de mi boca y jugando con mi lengua me estaba calentando y excitando, ya podía sentir como mi miembro comenzaba a despertar y mi cuerpo a reaccionar, aunque ese beso me tomo por sorpresa esta resultado bastante excitante.

Lentamente pude sentir como Naruto dejaba mi nuca y su mano se introducía en mis pantalones llegando hasta mi miembro y acariciándolo mientras lo saca por completo, ahora era yo él que lo estaba tomando de la nuca e impedía rompiera ese beso o se alejará de mi.

Esa mano Uzumaki era bastante habilidosa, rápidamente logro que mi erección se hiciera presente y que comenzará a disfrutar de ese momento. Deje los labios de ese chico y me alce un poco para poder deshacerme de mi propia camisa y bajar mis pantalones que ya estaban algo abajo gracias a ese rubio. Pude ver como él no perdía detalle de mis movimientos y me daba libre acceso a que yo también bajará sus pantalones un poco para ver esa fuerte erección que también tenia y que comenzaba a palpitar un poco por la excitación.

—Esto solo quedará entre nosotros— No estaba de más esa advertencia, aunque estuviera pasando eso, yo nunca lo admitirá ante los demás o dejaría que se supiera. —Si dices algo te mataré— Volví a colocarme sobre él y esta vez pude sentir como su erección rozaba esa pequeña entrada entre mis glúteos sin llegar a entrar.

—Esta bien teme— Su mano fue a dar hasta esa pequeña entrada y sin avisarme introdujo dos de sus dedos en ella para luego comenzar a sacarlos y meterlos de forma rápida. —No diré nada— Me sonrió y llevo sus labios hasta uno de mis pezones para comenzar a lamerlo y succionarlo suavemente sin dejar su tarea con mi entrada.

Quería decirle algo, pero diablos, estaba disfrutando tanto eso que solo podía dejarme llevar y sentir cada caricia hasta que de pronto pude sentirlo colocar su erección en mi entrada, yo aún no estaba listo para recibirlo.

—¡Haa!— No puede evitar dejar salir un pequeño grito de dolor al sentirlo completamente dentro de mi, el muy idiota no me había preguntado si es que ya podía entrar, ni siquiera se preocupo por hacer que yo estuviera listo, en verdad era un completo idiota que ahora solo comenzaba a entrar y salir en mi de forma lenta.

Podía sentir como se le dificultaba entrar en mi debido a la falta de preparación previa, pero aún así se empeñaba en seguir embistiendome una y otra vez. —Espera...— Traté de que se detuviera pero parecía no escucharme, y yo solo podía apoyarme en el respaldo de ese sillón para no caer. —...Espera un poco— Eso comenzaba a doler, el roce era muy intenso y Naruto cada vez iba más rápido en sus embestidas —Que te detengas maldita sea— Tomé el rubio cabello de ese tipo entre mi mano y lo jalé hacia atrás para obligarlo a que me viera y que por fin se detuviera, pero solo pude ver como el idiota tenia una gran sonrisa y reía como loco.

—Nunca creí que pudiera estar así contigo Teme— Al fin sus embestidas se habían detenido, pero ahora su brazo había rodeado mi cintura y me atraía a él mientras apoyaba su frente en mi pecho y podía sentir como su respiración se volvía lenta. —Gracias Sasuke—

—Deja de decir estupideces— lo alejé de mi y me puse de pie, ese idiota era tan brusco que en vez de hacer se sintiera bien, me había provocado dolor. —Acuéstate en la cama— Ya estaba en eso y era mejor que si quería pasar un buen momento, hiciera todo yo mismo y no esperar que ese idiota actuará bien.

Al principio puso esa cara de idiota que siempre ponía cuando no entendía nada, para para mi fortuna parece que prefirió hacerme caso y se recosto sobre la cama sin quitar la mirada de mi, odiaba me viera de esa forma, me hacia sentir _extraño_.

Fui hasta él y con la habilidad felina que me caracteriza subí desde sus pies hasta su erección, el muy idiota no perdía detalle de mis movimientos, parecía que le excitaba tan solo verme, al parecer mi don no solo surtía efecto en las chicas.

—¿Nunca habías estado con un hombre?— Por las expresiones en el rostro de ese rubio podía descubrir que era la primera vez para él.

—No— Al contestarme un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas mientras giraba la vista y trataba de ver a otro lado, le costaba admitir su poca experiencia ante mi.

Tome su erección entre mis manos y presioné un poco su punta con mi pulgar mientras escuchaba como un suave gruñido salia de sus labios, comencé a recorrer esa erección con mi mano mientras llevaba mi boca hasta esas dos partes que colgaban bajo ella y las saboreé un poco introduciendolas en mi boca y mordiéndolas suavemente a la vez que mi mano se encargaba de recorrer su erección y jugueteaba con su punta.

Alcé la mirada para poder ver a ese idiota, y solo pude verlo mordiéndose el labio para intentar no producir sonido alguno, su mano presionaba la sabana bajo él y sus ojos azules no se apartaban de mis acciones, al contrarío, cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de él pude sentir como su erección comenzaba a palpitar entre mi mano y su atención se centraba por completo en mi.

Sonreí al verlo y deje las partes bajas de su erección y esta vez la metí en mi boca para comenzar a recorrerla con mi lengua y succionando a la vez que dejaba entrará por completo en el interior de mi boca, lo deje ver mis ojos mientras yo veía los de él, eso lo excitaba y por lo mismo no tardo mucho tiempo antes de que llegará a su limite y comenzará a correrse. Saque esa erección de mi boca y deje que se corriera sobre si mismo.

—Es tu turno— le indique que se hiciera a un lado de la cama y esta vez fui yo quien se recostó boca abajo dándole la espalda al idiota rubio. —Estimula un poco mi zona antes de entrar— Nunca creí que estar con un primerizo fuera tan frustrante, o tal vez solo era frustrante por que era el idiota de Naruto Uzumaki.

—¿Estimular?— Con curiosidad se acerco a mi y miró mi trasero mientras rascaba la nuca. —Ha, ya se como— Puso una de sus sonrisas estúpidas y abrió mis glúteos con sus manos para poder tener mejor acceso a esa pequeña entrada. —Hace tiempo lo vi en una revista— Con suavidad introdujo su lengua en esa pequeña cavidad y comenzó con ese movimiento de entrar y salir de mi, podía sentir la humedad de su boca dentro de mi, una mezcla de calidez y excitación que comenzaba a hacerme sentir bien, de pronto introdujo uno de sus dedos sin dejar su trabajo con la lengua, para ser un novato lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Luego de un minuto introdujo otro más de sus dedos y esta vez si podía sentir como sus movimientos de mano eran más acelerados, introduciéndose y saliendo cada vez más rápido, esta vez ya estaba listo para recibir la erección de ese idiota dentro de mi, y al parecer él también se dio cuenta de eso.

Con suavidad comenzó a meter su erección en mi, contrarío a la primera vez, en esta ocasión coloco un poco de su propia saliva en mi entrada y fue introduciéndose lentamente hasta que por fin estuvo por completo dentro.

—Sasuke— Dijo mi nombre antes de comenzar a moverse en mi interior, su única mano tomo mi cadera y comenzó a guiarme al ritmo de sus embestidas, tenerlo dentro de mi esta vez no dolía, al contrario se estaba sintiendo jodidamente bien, pero estaba lento, tal vez tenia miedo de lastimarme como momentos antes.

—Muévete más rápido idiota— Lo miré de reojo y esta fui yo quien tuvo que aferrarse a esas sabanas bajo de mi, por una maldita vez en su vida ese rubio me obedeció y comenzó a hacer sus embestidas más rápidas y profundas en mi interior.

Al parecer, él estuvo en una pelea diferente a mi, en ese momento no parecía para nada agotado o que le faltará un brazo, con cada una de sus embestidas podía sentir como mi cuerpo cedía ante su fuerza y el placer que me estaba dando, me vi obligado a ya no apoyarme en mi brazo derecho y dejar caer por completo mi cuerpo sobre la cama, solo alzando mi trasero hacia ese idiota para que siguiera con su trabajo.

El muy estúpido comenzó a volver a hacer sus embestidas lentas, aunque esta vez más profundas a la vez que sentía como se inclinaba hacia mi y besaba mi espalda, al menos la parte donde mis vendajes no cubrían mi piel. Su mano ya no estaba sobre mi cadera, esta vez fue directamente hasta mi erección y comenzó a recorrerla por completo deteniéndose por momentos sobre mi base y luego llegando hasta mi punta y apretándola suavemente, esas caricias eran algo bruscas y torpes pero lograban su objetivo, estaba excitandome cada vez más, podía sentir como pronto llegaría a mi clímax; la combinación de sus embestidas profundas y su mano sobre mi erección me estaban llevando al limite.

—Deja de besar mi espalda— Por un segundo sentí que mi voz se entrecortaba al sentirlo subir sus labios hasta mi nuca y luego hasta mi oído derecho.

—Entonces déjame besar tus labios— Susurro a mi oído mientras mordía algo fuerte el lóbulo de mi oreja haciendo que dejará salir un gruñido de placer y dolor. No me dio tiempo siquiera de responder o decir algo, el muy imbécil dejo mi erección para tomar mi barbilla y hacerme girar hacia él apoderándose de mis labios de inmediato, su lengua no tardo en introducirse en mi boca y su mano en apoyarse sobre la cama mientras retomaba el ritmo acelerado de sus embestidas.

Los sonidos que salían de mi boca eran sofocados por la suya en ese beso que hacia que ambos probáramos el sabor del otro sin reservas, estaba llegando a mi clímax y no pude evitar correrme sobre esa cama mientras al fin me liberaba de los labios de ese rubio y jalaba algo de aire a mis pulmones intentando recuperar mi aliento y a la vez aclara mis pensamientos.

Él en cambio seguía embistiendome fuertemente mientras murmuraba algo entre dientes y dejaba ver ese sonrojo en su cara, no paso mucho antes de que él también llegará a su limite corriéndose dentro de mi para luego dejar caer todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo sin que antes saliera de mi interior.

Debo admitirlo, Naruto era bueno para pasar un buen rato, aún sin experiencia lo hizo bastante bien, tenia a su favor ese idiota.

—Sasuke— Escuché su voz en mi oído mientras sentía como su cuerpo se alejaba un poco de mi para luego colocar su mano sobre mi cadera y obligarme a girar para esta vez apoyar mi espalda sobre esa cama y quedar completamente de frente a él. —Esto se siente genial dattebayo— Pude ver esa estúpida sonrisa característica en él antes de sentir como abría mis piernas y volvía a entrar en mi con una sola embestida haciendo que mi miembro reaccionará de nuevo y comenzará a excitarme.

—Eres un idiota Naruto— Quise reprenderlo y golpear esa estúpida cara suya, pero él fue más rápido que yo inclinándose hacia mi para besar mi cuello y hacer con su cuerpo que mi ahora erección se pegará a mi estomago provocando una fricción muy placentera.

—Lo sé— lamió mi cuello y comenzó a acelerar el ritmo de sus embestidas — Pero déjame ser tu idiota— En definitiva era un estúpido, pero era un estúpido que me estaba haciendo correrme y excitarme múltiples veces en tan poco tiempo.

Estaba seguro de algo, eso jamás saldría de esas cuatro paredes, nadie sabría lo que paso este día con Naruto y conmigo, pero no estaba tan seguro de poder evitar que esto siguiera pasando de nuevo, ante el mundo seria el heterosexual que todos querían, tal vez hasta crearía la fachada de _familia_ y tendría uno o dos herederos a mi clan con cualquier mujer que no pidiera nada de mi, pero en la intimidad dejaría que ese estúpido rubio provocará en mi las excitantes sensaciones que erizan mi piel y me llevan al orgasmo.

 **Fin... (?)**

* * *

Ok, bueno este es mi primer Yaoi, ¿Por que lo hice?, por que entré a un concurso donde debías de escribir de un generó al azar, a mi me toco escribir lemmon y como se podrán dar cuenta lo mio siempre ha sido el SasuHina [O lo hetero xD], pero esta vez y siendo un concurso, dije: _Arriésgate y escribe de algo que no lo has echo..._ Y bueno, esto fue lo que resulto XD.

Como dije soy nueva en esta clase de generó así que por favor no sean muy mal s en juzgarme X-x, pero igual espero les guste y me comenten que les pareció ;), así me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo en este generó o mejor seguir en lo mio xD.

Saludos y nos vemos en la próxima ;)

* * *

 **PD** : Por cierto me fue fatal en el concurso y con las criticas me dieron un bajo de ánimos que creo esta es la primer y última vez que escribo algo de este generó...

Si no les gusta por favor no me hagan comentarios malos, simplemente no comenten y ya... por favor ToT.

Gracias por su atención...


End file.
